whitewater_highschoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Whitewater Highschool
▿ ▽ ▿ WHITEWATER HIGHSCHOOL "Home of the wolves" _________________ ▽ _________________ Students bustle around you, shoulders jab into you and you stumble desperately to keep your footing on the polished tile floor. You keep glancing down at the schedule clamped in your hand, your eyes darting nervously as you walk the crowded halls, not wanting to miss the class. Relief courses through you as you stop abruptly at the room. A deep breath, a confident look, a single step, your back against the wall and a hand around to the throat. "Who might you be" The jock sneers, his hand closing tighter around your throat. Fear seizes your body your eyes dart behind him to see his group of friends standing there, smirking with their arms crossed over their chests. Your lungs burn from the lack of oxygen and your struggling began, kicking feebly at the stronger guy. Struggles become greater as fangs are bared right in your face, causing a short scream to rip from your chest before a hand is clamped over your mouth. "Enough" The command was evident in this single word, the power of it sends shivers down your spine. A tall guy walks forward, the jock lets out a type of growl as he lets you drop to the ground, causing you to quickly grasp all your things and stand, eyes wide. The group who watched seemed less confident now, their eyes flicking between the jock and the other guy, shifting on their feet. A short conversation exchanged between the two, hushed whispers spoken quickly. Without trying to look obvious, you try to listen in, the other words that you hear are "Humans... secret... hunters and pack" and you could have sworn you saw the new person's eyes switch color briefly. The jock clenches his fists so tight the knuckles turned white before he turns sharply, motioning for the group to follow as he stalks off to class. "Thanks, I uh, I owe you one" You let out as he turns to you, a grim expression set on his face. His eyes trail up to something behind you and you turned around, stumbling back in surprise at another boy with piercing blue eyes and black hair twirling a silver dagger in his fingers. "You won't be turning them so fast, mutt." The black haired boy sneered. The taller male stepped forward, his face dark with dangerous intentions, "Get out of here, princess, before something bad happens." The black haired boy smirked and also took a step forward, caging you in between them. A small sigh left your throat and then a quiet yelp as a rough hand wrapped around your arm and tugged you toward the classroom you should've been in. She had long, black hair and dull, icy-blue eyes that were currently laced with irritation. "Boys." Is all she said as she stopped outside your classroom and stood off to the side with her arms crossed. She glanced at the classroom door expectantly, since you were still standing there in shock, "Well?" she had said, raising an eyebrow at you. You stuttered thanks and hurried inside, shying away from all the curious eyes that landed on you since you were late. Interesting first day... Wolves and hunters? "Welcome to the Whitewater High." _________________ ▽ _________________ GENERAL INFORMATION _________________ ▽ _________________ REGULATIONS There are, of course, unspoken rules and as the creators we expect you to act reasonably and if we have something to say, follow it. ▪Be respectful to everyone. ▪'Three OCs per person'. You may split them into each section or put them all in one, your choice. ▪'Be patient', we may not accept you right away. You must wait until we accept you to roleplay. ▪Only Cat In The Night and I, BluApp1e, can accept you. ▪The main narrator that changes the time and day is Cat In The Night. The secondary narrator is BluApp1e. ▪'No one can beat an Alpha or not obey the alpha command.' ▪No one is a special, one of a kind wolf. Nothing like "The only white wolf", no one has powers except for the changes being a werewolf does to the body. ▪Wolves must be realistic, no crazy colors. ▪Keep the romance to a minimum ;) ▪Only use the curse words allowed. ▪'Be active. If you are inactive for a long amount of time, you will be taken off the page.' _________________ ▽ _________________ LAYOUT OF TOWN THE SCHOOL Includes: Regular classrooms Cafeteria Library Gym Sports field Auditorium SCHEDULES ___________________________ THE TOWN Includes: Cafe Grocery Store Library Skatepark Regular park Etc. ___________________________ THE FOREST Includes: Bike trails Hunter's cabin Rivers, pond, and a lake. ___________________________ HUNTER CABIN _________________ ▽ _________________ RANKS Alpha 1/1 Beta 1/1 Whitewater wolves 0/10 Lone wolves 0/5 Humans 1/10 Hunter commander 1/1 Hunter co-commander 1/1 Hunters 0/10 _________________ ▽ _________________ STUDENTS 5/39 Whitewater Wolves ___________________________ Loners ___________________________ Hunters ___________________________ Humans _________________ ▽ _________________ ROLEPLAY HERE Click!